1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to camouflage and other visual cover for hunters and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several types of camouflage and visual cover inventions have been used for hunters and hunting equipment. Generally, such inventions include portable artificial foliage or netting that is adapted to be fixed to the hunter and hunting equipment.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,230 to Crawford shows an artificial leaf construction. The artificial leaves are attached to a flexible fabric strip, which in turn can be fixed to clothing and hunting equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,579 to Mathias discloses a camouflage panel for attachment to a bow. The panel comprises a frame with camouflage netting. The netting has an opening to allow an archer to see through the panel for aiming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,817 to Hill discloses a bow-mounted blind. This invention is designed with flaps and openings to permit clear vision of a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,041 to Kitchens discloses a hunting blind for attachment to a bow. The blind is a camouflage screen supported by a frame and rods. The screen may be collapsed when aiming at a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,526 to Spickelmire discloses adhesive camouflage patches for attaching to hunting clothing and rifles. The patches are colored to fit the season and background.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,142 to Rossini discloses a camouflage system of material strips colored similarly to the respective hunting environment. The strips of camouflage material are attached to clothing and equipment by clips.
A magazine article in the August 1986 issue of Bow and Arrow Magazine describes the negative effects of shiny factory paint on hunting equipment and suggests a method of camouflage for a bow. Specifically, the author suggests a paint and wrapping for a bow to remove the shine that scares game.
A catalog for the year 2002 from Precision Shooting Equipment, Incorporated (PSE) describes a cover system for a hunter and equipment. The cover consists of nylon artificial foliage having a stem fixed to an adhesive backing. The adhesive backing enables the foliage to be adhered to the hunter and his or her equipment, in particular, bow limbs.
The need exists for a camouflage device that employs realistic artificial foliage configured to provide optimal cover for the hunter and equipment. The need exists for an apparatus that provides a pattern of cover for a weapon that does not interfere with the hunter""s ability to operate the weapon effectively.
The invention is an apparatus that preferably mounts to a quiver on a bow to hinder visual detection of a shooter and the bow. The preferred apparatus is a shaft with bundles of artificial foliage attached to the shaft in a predetermined pattern. The bundles are mounted in holes formed through a sidewall in a confined area of the shaft.
The bundles extend from the shaft, forming an arrangement of artificial foliage that provides optimal cover for the shooter and the bow. Preferably, at least three longer bundles with adjustable wire stems are attached to the shaft. A tip of each of the longer bundles extends from the shaft a distance that is about equal to the shooter""s body width for providing cover for the shooter""s body. The three longer bundles can be precisely adjusted to surround an aiming window of the bow, thereby enhancing the effectiveness of the cover without interfering with the shooter""s aim or arrow""s flight.